How do you know if he's the one?
by Primrose Rue Mellarck
Summary: When Draco and Hermione start to fall in love will you see another Malfoy? Or will a red headed boy become the husband of a Granger?
1. Prolouge

Love is always a hard thing; I learnt that whilst making an important decision. My mother always told me that you know the right man at first sight however I couldn't decide if the man I loved all my high school years or the man who I hated then fell in love with. Sometimes I tell my children this crazy love story of how I met their wonderful father I'll tell you the story it's kind of depressing though...

"Hermione will you put these on my desks tomorrow I've got a lot of work!" Said my attractive boss Draco. It was so weird how once I became a healer at St. Mungos and because he was my boss we bonded so well.

"Ok sure thing," Draco is so good looking but I wasn't looking for a man since I really still loved Ron but he never asked me out. Austoria (Draco's ex wife) divorced him a year ago because he cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson. I mean I know Pansy loved Draco but really no one could turn her down because Pansy was absolulty gorgeous because of her bad grades she became a super model for Witches Weekly.

Draco

and I had coffie together so we chatted about everything. He became one of my close friends not like Harry or anything . We were closer than our Hogwarts year but never further than friends.

"Hermione you can have the day off now because you really deserve a break you always are here 13 hours a day!"

"Oh Draco, just trying to get me working less hours so you don't have to over pay me," I said with a smirk coming on my face.

"Oh see in 2 weeks remember I've got to help Ginny." I then began to walk out the room.

"Oh of course... Good luck and well oh yeah I forgot I need help on a project so how's the 28th of August?" I nodded my head and rushed out of the door.

I went out of the doors letting the cold air freezed my hand

* * *

><p>s quickly I evaporated to my little apartment. I bought it three years ago, when Ginny moved out of our little cottage so she could live with Harry. They were now 2 years married and Ginny became my best friend after we graduated of course Harry and I are still very close, Ron is still my BFF and I still see him every month.<p>

I sat down on one of my couches opposite the TV. I never really used it because everything was just boring reports on wars and ather nonsense! It was quite small this apartment it had a kitchen, a lounge, and 2 bedrooms.

I looked on my calendar whilst drinking some tea and I almost dropped the cup! Right on today I was meant to go to the Potters house! Aat 7pm and it was 6! I rushed into the shower then quickly dried myself then magically curled my hair. I changed out of my smart work clothes and into some jeans and a light pink strapless top with a frilly collar. I checked my watch

"Oh great!" It was five – to seven! I ran into the fire place and souted their address.

"Oh hi Hermionie how have you been?" my red headed friend span around

"Hi Ginny... where is everyone else?" I asked curiously...

"Hermione the get together dosn't start 'till half- an-hour!" My face turned a bright pink which ironaclly matched my top!

"Oh sorry , should I help with dinner?" I said kinda sheepishly . Ginny poited to the oven which inside was a rosted chicken

"No it's fine lets just talk about stuff," We sat down a comfatble chairs oppisit each other. I envied Ginny's house which her and Harry had bought with their money for saving the wizarding world. It had a masiv kitchen and a dinning room next to a lounge area. Then upstairs was their spacious bedroom then they had two spare bedrooms! Plus a giant bathroom which was twice the size of my actual apartment!

"So are you and Harry Going to have children?" I asked cruiously.

"Hermione! I'm 24 ... anyway Harry and I discussed it last week we decided it we're going to wait another 3 years because I don't want to one of those teenage mums with children the same age as them!" Ginny layed back on the couch a smirk suddenly coming on her face.

"So whats going on in your relationship? I hear you and Draco are working togethher !" I laughed and shook my head!

Oh Ginny!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello girls, ohh Hermione your here! I was expecting you a little later; I'm still in my work clothes!" Harry said whilst running up the stairs untying his tie. I loved Harry- not in a boyfriend way- but he was so easy to talk to and I was just so well a bit jealous of Ginny because she had a great house and a wonderful husband. Just then Harry came down the stairs with a bunch of frangipanis in his hand.

"Oh Hermione lovely to see you... Here are your frangipanis I know you love them! Urghhhh where is Ronald!" Harry said whilst he kissed my check.

'Ding Dong'

"Perfect timing" Harry opened the door with Ron standing at the door with a 3 litre jug of wine.

"Harry, Ginny and Hermione lovely to see you all, sorry I'm late you know life as a famous quidditch player is never an easy life. I bought alcohol you know so we could have a little bit of fun!" Said Ron with a cheeky smile coming on his perfect face.

The night followed on with dinner – nobody really talked only Harry discussing his job , catching bad guys and all. Then suddenly Ron went to bathroom!

"Why did Ron just take the wine bottle in with the bathroom?" Asked Ginny curiously. Ron came out of the bathroom rocking back and forth with an EMPTY wine bottle in his hands

"Let's get the party started!"Said Ron drunkenly, he was such a silly goose!

"Umm I've got to go sorry Ginny!" I gave her a pleading look then left their house with a slam of the front door. Well thanks to Ron, I had to leave their house because I can't stand Ron being drunk! Just then there was a knock at the door...

"Draco what are you doing here it's 10pm?"

"Sorry it's so late Hermione, my house is under repair suddenly and I was wondering – could I spend the next night here? Please" He gave me a sexy grin that no one could deny!

"Sure umm you could sleep on the couch in my room it's quite big."

"Thank you Hermione, I've got a suitcase here. Wow its cosy very sweet." said Draco walking into my bed room, he looked around a stared at 2 particular pictures, one of Ron and I hugging and another on Harry , Ron and I sitting together at the Gryffindor table , me smiling and laughing.

"I wish I had friends like these , my friends never laughed. Hermione I know it's a little late but I'm sorry I was such a big jerk," Draco almost looked like he was going to cry!

"Draco, I don't care about you being a stupid git! I only care now that we are friends and that you've changed !" I hugged him and we stood in that embrace for a long time.

Draco then laid down on the couch and covered himself in the covers.

I laid down on my bed and started to drift off...

"


End file.
